Digi Discovery
by Pomeitsos
Summary: A story of alternate dimetions... When Tai gets pulled through a dimetional vortex, will he like the place he lands... or will it be a digidisater? Its my first fic... okay. Sorry if you don't like it.
1. Hunger Strikes Hard

Sorry... This is my first fanfic on ff.net... actually... ever. So Plz dont laugh or anything... I havent got around to this story for a long time.. so it may not be good  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or anything in it... yadda yadda yadda... ect. ect.. ect.. :)  
  
Digi Discovery: Chapter One, "Hunger Strikes Hard"  
  
The sun was at it's high point during the day when Tai turned around to find that half his friends have sat down on the grass to rest, exhausted from walking all day with no food at all. Izzy walked over to where Tai was to tell him what he already knew.  
  
"Tai, if we don't find some food soon, our digimon won't be able to digivolve. Not to mention, that WE can't go much longer without food either."  
  
"I know, Izzy. But we haven't seen anything all day," Tai replied. He was woried too. Come to think of it,they hadn't seen anything for days even remotly resembling food in over two days.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?" Sora said, joining the conversation.  
  
"You guys stay here and rest. I'll go look in that forest over there. Come on Agumon." replied Tai, and then ran off in the direction of a dense forest. Leaving his friends in the middle of a clearing.   
  
"Wait up Tai!" Agumon called as he chased after Tai.  
"It would be wiser if we traveled in a group." Izzy said as he chased after the duo with Tentomon buzzing close behind.  
  
"Wait for me Tai!" said Kari as she followed Gatomon, who was chasing after the group in front of her.  
"Good luck everyone! Come back soon!" Sora yelled as she waved them good-bye.  
  
  
About that same time, in a house hidded in a tall pear tree, Pikamon was telling the baby digimon a story about these humans from another world called the Digidestand and there digimon friends (to get them to take a nap of cource). But in the back of her mind she was thinking "If they're supposed to protect the Digital World, than why aren't they here now?!"  
  
A half and hour later, all the baby digimon were FINALY taking a nap and Pikamon was just about to sit down for lunch when her main computer beeped out a warning.  
  
"What now? Some inocent, hungry, rookie digimon or something?" she said as she walked over to the screen to see what made her security system beep. What she saw amazed her so much that she fell over backwards with a startled yelp. When she regained control of herself, she almost didn't have the strength to ask, "Who.. Who are they?"  
  
"Three of the digimon are not in the database." it replied in it's usual monotone voice.  
  
"Well, which one's are in the database?!" she demanded, and made a mental not to update the database.  
"The three identifiable digimon are Agumon, Tentomon, and Gatomon."  
  
"Well that sound's about right." Pikamon said more to herself than the computer. Sudenly, the computer beeped another warning and said, "Two Vilemon are on an intercept course."  
  
"How much time do we have?" Pikamon responded quickly to this new threat.  
  
"Approximately two minutes."  
  
  
Meanwhile on the ground below Pikamon's house, things weren't looking much better. Tai, Izzy, Kari, and the digimon had almost given up hope. They were sitting down trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Tai," Izzy started, "maybe we should head back to see if the others have found any food."  
  
"Hold on, I can smell something." Agumon said.  
  
"What's up?" Tai said as he stood up.  
  
"I smell.. fruit! And it's coming from this really big tree." Agumon said, and pointed towards a large tree in the distance. But little did Agumon know that he was pointing to Pikamon's house. Tai pulled out his telescope and looked at the tree.  
  
"There's fruit all right Agumon," he said, "but none of them are ripe enough to eat." At the dissapointment of that news, Tai wondered if they were going to find food at all.  
  
Pikamon was watching her monitor, her ears twitched looking at the action below as the Vilemon got closer. While the group on the ground was worried about food, she had set up a forcefeild to protect her house from attacks. Then she realized that the Vilemon were about five seconds away from her house.  
  
"If what I've heard about the Digidestand is true," she said watching her monitor carefully, "those two Vilemon should be no match for them."  
  
Gatomon suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She jumped up and looked behind her.  
  
"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked standing up.  
"Someone's here." Gatomon replied.  
  
The leaves began to rustle as two Vilemon stepped out into the clearing.  
  
  
  
duhn duhn DUNH! A Cliffie... I know, but I like 'em that way... It's payback for having to make me wait ;) "Will the Digidestand defeat the Vilemon with no problem, or are they too low on energy?... And just who is Pikamon? Find out next time.... " :) 


	2. Electric Delivery

Digi Discovery: Chapter 2, "Electric Delivery"

"Kari!" Tai yelled as he ran to protect his sister.

"Vilemon. We met them when we were defeating Piedmon." Izzy said. Agumon then tried to digivolve but it didn't work.

"Sorry Tai. I guess I'm too low on energy." He apologized.

"That's okay." Tai replied.

Pikamon could see that the Digidestand were in trouble. She grabbed her bow and dashed out the door.

Tai was wondering how to get them out of this latest mess, when he heard a voice coming from the tree.

"Thunder Bow!!" the voice said, and a bolt of lightning struck the Vilemon chasing them away. Pikamon jumped down from the branch she was on.

"So, your the Digidestand." she said.

Tai was the first to break the silence. "Yep. My name is Tai and this is my sister Kari, and my friend Izzy."

"I've heard of you!" Tentomon said, "Pikamon is the master of lightning. Her Thunder Bow attack can split a tree in half."

"Gee, Tentomon. I've never heard myself described quite like that before." Pikamon replied.

"Well, that what I heard." he replied back.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but do you happened to know where we can find some food?" Izzy asked.

"If your looking for fruit, then you've come to the right place!" Pikamon replied.

"Any kind of food would be nice." Kari said.

Pikamon led the group inside and showed them the large store of fruit she had. They asked if they could take some to their friends.

"Sure. In fact I'll even come with so I can show you my secret recipe for dried fruit chips." she replied.

Tai led two humans and four digimon, arms full of boxed fruit, back to the campsite. There they were greeted with a hero's welcome. Pikamon showed them how to dry the extra food so they could carry it around in their backpacks. As they planned their next move, Gomamon asked Pikamon what her necklace was for.

"This weird guy named Genni gave it to me and told me to keep it safe. He also told me it was called the Guardian Crest." she replied.

"Gennai?! I wonder what he's up to." Matt said a bit perplexed at the idea of another crest.

"Do you think that someone back home has the digivise that goes with the crest?" Mimi asked.

"It certainly is a possibility. Nothing in the Digiworld surprises me these days." Joe replied.

"Oh, I hope that the digivise belongs to a girl! We're kinda out-numbered." Mimi replied.

Pikamon was not paying any attention to the conversation. "_Something's not right._" she thought. All of the sudden a huge digimon that looked like a chain of boulders appeared. "Oh no!" she cried, "It's Onixmon, a rock type digimon with a bad temper. His Avalanche Throw and Bind attacks are hard to escape."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" T.K. said.

"His weaknesses are water and psychic." Pikamon said.

"That's a good thing to know. OK Gomamon go!" Joe said in response. Joe's digivise began to react and Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon. 

"Let's show him what we're made of!" Tai yelled in support. The rest of the digimon began to digivolve to their champion and ultimate levels. All of the sudden a strange woman showed up, but no one except Pikamon noticed her. When Pikamon turned her attention back on the battle she saw that all of the others had been defeated. "_If I don't do something now they'll be destroyed. I've got to protect the digital world!!"_ she thought. Just then the crest around her neck began to glow.

"The crest! It's glowing!!" Izzy said.

Although she didn't know what was going on, Pikamon felt she had to protect her new friends, at any cost. She felt herself getting stronger and more powerful. A bright light surrounded her.

"Pikamon warp digivolve to…… Mewmon!"

"What digimon is that?" T.K. asked.

"It says here that that's Mewmon. She's a mega digimon with the most powerful psychic attacks." Izzy replied.

Arukenimon was thinking that she had gone back in time. Her plan was to destroy the older digidestand and keep the new digidestand from meddling in her work. 

"As long as my pawn is doing his job as the Digimon Emperor, then it doesn't matter if this attempt fails. But if it succeeds then I will have no use for him in the future." she said to herself. As she walked off to leave Onixmon to do her dirty work, she started to laugh at the thought of destroying the digidestand so easily.

"Onixmon you are not going to destroy the digidestand today!" Mewmon yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Avalanche Throw!!" he called back. All of the sudden a million rocks appeared out of now where and were about to fall on top of the digidestand. Tai looked up just in time to yell, "Look out!!" He ducked and was preparing for impact when Mewmon put a psychic shield around them to protect them.

The battle was fairly short considering that Onixmon's speed was not as great as Mewmon's. Mewmon also had the advantage of being able to change her position rather quickly with her teleport attacks. When Onixmon had his back turned to Mewmon, she charged up for an attack.

"Psychic Blast!" Mewmon fired the energy ball and it hit Onixmon dead center.

"Yeah! She did it!!" came the resounding cheer from below Mewmon.

"I'm not through with you yet, digidestand." Arukenimon said quietly. She then began to open a vortex that would swallow up and destroy them. Izzy was the first one to notice the vortex.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're quite finished yet." He said. "Look at that!!!"

Everyone turned around to see what Izzy was talking about just as the vortex reached enough power to start to draw things in. Small twigs and leaves began to enter the vortex. As the vortex got stronger large rocks we being dragged closer to the center of the vortex. The digidestand were struggling to not be drawn in. Matt was keeping T.K. from getting sucked in and Tai was trying to get to Kari to keep her safe but his foot was stuck.

"Tai, help me!" Kari yelled.

Tai got his foot unstuck just in time to save Kari from the vortex. He guided her to a rock she could hold onto. He held on for a second before he got pulled into the vortex.

"Hang on Tai, I'm coming!!" Agumon yelled and jumped in the vortex. 

Kari was about to jump in after Tai and Agumon when Mewmon stopped her. "Don't worry Kari, I'll bring them back." she said and flew into the vortex, closing it.

****

To be continued…

Okay sorry this is another crappy chapter… but it gets better next chapter… promise… this is the end of stuff I wrote three years or so ago… Please R&R!


End file.
